1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas cooktop part, and more particularly to a burner fire cap for a gas cooktop and a burner using the fire cap.
2. Related Art
As for a gas cooktop burner in the related art, in a conventional outer-ring fire cap, no fire hole is distributed in a space between outer-ring fire holes and inner-ring fire holes. When a user places a cooking pot on the gas cooktop burner for heating or cooking, the space distributed with no fire hole corresponds to a relatively large area and positions where flames are unable to directly contact have a relatively low temperature, whereas the area of the cooking pot bottom that is directly contacted and heated by flames from outer-ring fire holes and inner-ring fire holes has a very high surface temperature. A burner with such a type of outer-ring fire cap heats the cooking pot bottom quite unevenly, such that the user has to spend a relatively long time on cooking, and more gas is consumed, thereby causing a low heating efficiency and influencing the flavors of the food.